Epis
Aqui está uma lista com todos os episódios de Futurama. A lista está organizada conforme a ordem de produção. Se estiver em busca de episódios em ordem de exibição, veja Episódios (exibição). Para um maior conforto visual, veja a Categoria:Episódios. 1ª Temporada 200px|right Exibição 28 de março de 1999 - 14 de novembro de 1999 Código de produção 1ACV## Episódios 1 - 13 (13) #Piloto Espacial 3000 #Uma Viagem à Lua #Um Amigo Robô #À Procura de um Amor #Humanos Aqui Não Entram #A Minha Fortuna São os Meus Amigos #Imperador por um Dia #O Mal do Século XX #O Inferno dos Robôs #O Titanic do Espaço #O Macaco Gênio #A Magia da Televisão #O Refrigerante Secreto 2ª Temporada 200px|right Exibição 21 de novembro de 1999 - 3 de dezembro de 2000 Código de produção 2ACV## Episódios 14 - 32 (19) #Os Mutantes #O Crime de Zapp Brannigan #A Eleição #Natal Entre Amigos #O Acasalamento #De Volta ao Século XX #Quero Meu Corpo de Volta #O Maior Não é o Melhor #De Onde eu Vim? #A Aposentadoria Forçada #Bender em Apuros #Visita à Cidade Perdida #Bender na Máfia #O Grande Amor de Hubert #Espécime em Extinção #A Máquina das Probabilidades #O Soldado Modelo #Robocar Assassino #De Volta ao Passado 3ª Temporada 200px|right Exibição 21 de janeiro de 2001 - 8 de dezembro de 2002 Código de produção 3ACV## Episódios 33 - 54 (22) #As Amazonas do Futuro #Os Parasitas Perdidos #Uma História de Dois Papais Noéis #O Trevo da Sorte #O Desastre Ecológico dos Pinguins #Amor sem Fim #O Dia em que a Terra Ficou Idiota #A Festa do Oscar #Um Sonho Realizado #Paz em Marte #Um Dia de Louco #Uma Lição Para os Filhos #Uma Vida de Sucesso #O Tempo não Para #Eu Namorei um Robô #A Fama de Leela #Uma Faraó Para Ser Lembrado #Antologia do Interesse (episódio 50) #Volta ao Passado #A Falta de um Amigo #Mamãe Ataca de Novo #Concurso de Culinária 4ª Temporada 200px|right Exibição 10 de fevereiro de 2002 - 10 de agosto de 2003 Código de produção 4ACV## Episódios 55 - 72 (18) #O Nascimento de Novas Vidas #O Mundo de Leela #A Nave Espacial Apaixonada #Os Super-Heróis #Um Gostinho de Liberdade #Bender na TV #De Volta ao Passado #Um Calor de Matar #Voltando no Tempo #O Futuro de Fry #Um Fã pra lá de Fiel #Um Sonho sem Fim #O Grande Amor de Bender #A Transformação de Bender #O Universo Paralelo #Dinheiro Não Traz Felicidade #A Volta da Paixão #As Mãos Demoníacas 5ª Temporada 200px|right Exibição 23 de março de 2008 - 30 de agosto de 2009 Código de produção 5ACV## Episódios 73 - 88 (16) #O Grande Golpe de Bender Parte 1 #O Grande Golpe de Bender Parte 2 #O Grande Golpe de Bender Parte 3 #O Grande Golpe de Bender Parte 4 #A fera com Um Bilhão de Costas Parte 1 #A fera com Um Bilhão de Costas Parte 2 #A fera com Um Bilhão de Costas Parte 3 #A fera com Um Bilhão de Costas Parte 4 #O Jogo de Bender Parte 1 #O Jogo de Bender Parte 2 #O Jogo de Bender Parte 3 #O Jogo de Bender Parte 4 #A preservação da Vida Parte 1 #A preservação da Vida Parte 2 #A preservação da Vida Parte 3 #A preservação da Vida Parte 4 6ª Temporada 200px|right Exibição 24 de junho de 2010 - 21 de novembro de 2011 Código de produção 6ACV## Episódios 89 - 114 (26) #Renascimento #Inagada Leela #O formulário Assassino #Proposta do Infinito #O código de Da Vinci #Inspeção Letal #O atraso de Fry #Maldito Katz! #Origem Mecânica #O prisioneiro de Benda #Diferenças Irreconciliáveis #A revolta dos Mutantes (episódio 100) #O feriado espetacular de Futurama #O Silêncio dos Grampos #Möbius Dick #Lei e Oráculo #Benderama #A ponta do Zoidberg #O fantasma de Bender #Neutopia #Yo Leela Leela #Fry, o Homem Ovo #Todos os Presidentes Chefes #Guerreiros do Frio #Superior no Sentido Horário #Reencarnação 7ª Temporada 200px|right Exibição 29 de junho de 2012 - 4 de setembro de 2013 Código de produção 7ACV## Episódios 115 - 140 (26) #As Abelhas de Parafusos #As Armas #Decisão 3012 #O Ladrão da Cabeça de Bolso #Zapp Dingbat #O Efeito Roboleta #Mamãe de Seis Milhões de Dólares #Fun on a Bun #Caça Livre #O Pedido Mortal #Viva Marte Vegas #31st Century Fox #Naturama #Forty Percent Leadbelly #2-D Blacktop #T: The Terrestrial #Fry and Leela's Big Fling #The Inhuman Torch #Saturday Morning Fun Pit #Calculon 2.0 #Assie Come Home #Leela and the Genestalk #Game of Tones #Murder on the Planet Express #Stench and Stenchibility #Meanwhile Extras 200px|right Exibição 9 de novembro de 2014 (Simpsorama) Código de produção vários Episódios 3 #Aventura na Amazônia #The Last Adventure #Simpsorama Categoria:Listas